1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drink holder assembly for disabled persons and more particularly to an articulated drink holder assembly for disabled persons which enables a drink cup or the like to be positioned in many different locations depending upon the particular needs of the disabled person.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many disabled persons are confined to beds, chairs or wheelchairs for extended periods of time. Further, many of those disabled persons are unable to use their arms which means that caregivers must periodically assist the disabled persons to drink liquids to prevent dehydration. In some cases, the caregivers are not able to provide liquids to the disabled person as often as needed. Additionally, in some nursing homes,  the cost of the caregiving services are dependent upon the amount of the assistance required by the disabled person.